<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The little white dog by leeaqua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250682">The little white dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeaqua/pseuds/leeaqua'>leeaqua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeaqua/pseuds/leeaqua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigurd Thomassen was just out for a walk when a little white dog leads him to love and friendship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finland/Norway (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Nordictalia Secret Santa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The little white dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumassen/gifts">lumassen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really hope you like it!<br/>-your secret santa</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sigurd wandered through the park, the warm summer sun on his face, a gentle breeze stopping it from being too hot. He'd gotten the habitat of taking a walk every day after lunch and it had done him a world of good. He owned his own shop, a cosy bookstore tucked away in a side street that still had a cobblestone road and buildings that leaned to one side. He walked along further for a few minutes stopping to rest on a green iron park bench and watch the people go about their day. He wasn't much of a people person but he'd often sit and people watch. </p><p>He lost track of how long he'd been sat there finding he'd fallen asleep in the sun. He wasn't too badly burnt luckily. Might as well go to the store and get a bottle of after-sun and then back home, before it started going dark. He reached down to grab his bag and head off only to jump when he felt something nuzzle his hand. A small fluffy white dog sat under the bench wagging its tail happily yipping and yapping at him. He pet the dog's head, noting it had no collar. A stray? He stood putting his bag on his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sorry but I have to go." </p><p>The dog yapped running around him as he walked, how he didn't trip over the thing he'd never know. </p><p>"Stop that. I need to go." </p><p>He adjusted his bag and carried on listening to some music as he went. He arrived at the bus stop a few to minutes late missing his bus. </p><p>"Fuck" he kicked and stone in frustration, a small yap was heard and there was the little white dog pawing at the stone. Did it really follow him all this way? He set all his bags down and took out his phone to check when the next bus would arrive. There was a vet he took his cat to in town but they were closed for the day. </p><p>"Hey get your snout of my shopping, listen here. There's another bus in fifteen minutes, you'll come home with me and then tomorrow morning I'll take you to the vets." He hadn't yet thought about what his cat Snowball would think of the little dog but it seemed he'd soon find out. </p><p>_____</p><p>Once home, he dumped the shopping bags on the kitchen counter, searching his cupboards for a suitable meal for the dog. Said dog had wandered into Sigurd's bedroom where a large, spoiled, snow-white cat lay peacefully until a yappy dog jumped on the bed waking it. Sigurd ran to the room seeing the dog get swiped by a very angry cat. The small dog ran to Sigurd, tail tucked between its legs. He picked the dog up and took it back to the kitchen where he'd set up two tupperware tubs for food and water, blankets as a make-shift bed. He placed the dog down wiping saliva from his cheek. </p><p>"You will stay here, Snowball doesn't eat in here, he doesn't like it so you'll be safe. Understand?"<br/>
Sigurd nodded at the yaps he got in response. </p><p>The rest of the afternoon went smoothly, Sigurd serving customers and restocking shelves and other tasks till closing. Upstairs in the flat had also gone smoothly mostly because the little dog was too terrified of Snowball to go near him. Snowball took pride in that.  Sigurd rather enjoyed having the little dog around, he found himself playing with it rather than doing things on his to-do list. If it weren’t for Snowball he’d consider keeping it but alas tomorrow morning at the vets he’d either find out if the dog had an owner to go to or if he’d have to take it to a shelter.</p><p>________________</p><p>The little dog made sure to wake Sigurd bright and early, too early. Unable to fall back asleep Sigurd began his day, after two good cups of coffee of course. He packed his bag and made a shoelace lead for his new friend and went off to the vets. The dog wasn’t a stray and had a microchip. Why the owner would give there dog a collar with contact details he wouldn’t know. With that, he made posters and post online about the lost dog hoping its owner would get in touch with him.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long a week at most before the dog’s owner rang him. They had arranged for the owner to pick the dog up from Sigurd’s store. The dog loved the store, so many new sights and smells and lots of friendly people to receive pets from. Hearing the bell ring at the sound of the door opening the dog dashed over jumping up at the person who had walked in.</p><p>“Hey get down! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I’m waiting for the owner to come pick her up. Oh, Tino.”</p><p>“Hey Sigurd, she’s my dog, I got her recently You really didn’t recognise me there did you.” Tino laughs<br/>
“I’ve seen a lot of people today and she greets everyone one of them ok.” He retorts embarrassed but chuckles.</p><p>“Mmhm, thanks for finding her by the way. I now know her collar was way too big must of slipped off. Her name’s Hanatamago by the way or just Hana for sort.” He laughs, oh god that laugh was so joy-filled it warmed Sigurd’s heart. </p><p>“Hey here’s an idea, as a thank you, come by the cafe tomorrow, it’ll be on the house anything you like.”</p><p>He was surprised he’d be so generous but agreed thanking him. He watched them leave and quickly return to his work trying to take his mind of how awkward he was around Tino. God, it must be so obvious that he likes him. He would make a fool of himself tomorrow if he didn’t get himself together, starring and get flustered so easily. Tomorrow would be hell.</p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>It was raining today, most people staying away from town to keep out of it. It gave Tino’s cafe a cosy feel only a few regulars in that day. The radio playing quietly, people chatting idly and the usual sounds of the coffee machines filled the room. Tino turned, hearing the door open.</p><p>“Morning Sigurd, how are you? Oh and thank you again for finding Hanatamago. Though I do think she’s missed you, was sleeping on some of my books this morning and she didn’t really want to say goodbye yesterday.” Tino laughs. Sigurd goes over to his usual table. It was in the corner of the cafe, by some lush plants and a large window looking out onto the high street. </p><p>“I’m well. It’s nothing really if anything she found me, followed me to the bus stop. I must admit I miss her too. She’s a sweet dog.”</p><p>Tino chuckles, it was nice to see to the normally reserved man like this, smiling happily a bit of blush on his cheeks. </p><p>“She is. Anywho what can I get you?”</p><p>“Just the usual.” Sigurd replied, taking out his wallet.</p><p>“Put that away, I told you it’s on the house it’s the least I could do.”</p><p>Sigurd goes to speak again but stops at the look Tino gives him.</p><p>“So where have you been the past few weeks I was beginning to think you got murdered and I’d have to turn all Sherlock Holmes to find your killer.”</p><p>“You’re more a Dr Watson. I’ve started taking daily walks after lunch. You know, better than sitting in my shop and here all day. I need the exercise.” </p><p>Tino hums a tune as he listens, making Sigurd’s order of a salmon and avocado sandwich with a coffee.<br/>
“Hey, I could be Sherlock I’m smart! Also just take a walk with me and Hana. Also I’m banning you from going to other cafes when on these walks, who else will listen to me talk about everything from punk bands to the latest gossip.”</p><p>“You couldn’t even make your dog’s collar fit her right. But sure, sure you can be Sherlock.” Sigurd rolls his eyes at his friend. “You don’t mind me joining you?”</p><p>“No of course not, I’ve missed you Sigurd. Your the best friend I have! I was looking forward to telling you all about my new dog. But you betrayed me.” Tino placed his food and coffee down and went to lean on the counter. It was quiet so he had some time to talk. Though he knew better than to say that out loud. </p><p>“Thank you, honestly you’re mine too. I do really like you Tino.” He took a breath, should he tell Tino how he really felt, they’d been friends for a long while now, Tino probably knew him better than he knew himself. </p><p>“Honestly I feel like your more than a friend at this point. We’re always together.” Sigurd sipped his coffee trying to calm himself. He did it. He had done it. It was not as hard as he’d made it out to be in his head.</p><p>Tino could only stare, he’d never expected Sigurd to feel the same.</p><p>“I couldn’t have said it better myself. How would you feel about having a walk through the park on the weekend?”</p><p>“I’d like that, I’d like that a lot.”</p><p>Tino lights up with sheer joy, his face flushing slightly.</p><p>“Then it’s a date.”</p><p>“Don’t say that.” Sigurd reddens. It’s a date. His first date in god knows how long. His love life wasn’t much to aspire too.</p><p>Tino chuckles patting his shoulder as he walked by to clear some tables.<br/>
“I just thought, if it weren’t for Hanatamago this probably never would have happened knowing us.”</p><p>“Can’t argue with you there.”<br/>
Sigurd was happy, he’d calmed down, he always felt calm with Tino, the food and coffee did help though. That sweet little white dog had done all this. Sigurd ended up staying til closing talking and laughing non stop with Tino and as if by magic the thought of their date didn’t make him feel so nervous anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>